Cattle Egret
The only species in its genus, the cattle egret (Bubulcus ibis) gains its common name from its habit of commonly wandering alongside herds of cattle. It is stocky in build, has a slightly hunched posture and white-grey plumage. In the breeding season, the feathers on the head and back turn an orange-red and, remarkably, the irises and bill turn the same orange-red. The sexes differ in size and appearance, but only slightly; the male is marginally larger and has longer breeding plumes during the mating season. The cattle egret is generally a quiet bird; however, it can sometimes give a coarse, throaty call, especially during the mating season. Roles * It played Lenny in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Hoagie in Kirby and Adeleine's Whale * It played Waxford in African Animals, Inc. Gallery Egret,_Cattle_(Fantaisa_2000).png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) normal_TLG_S1_E9_0286.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) IMG_3744.PNG JEL Egrets.jpg|Jungle Emperor: the brave can change the future (2009) Like Elephants Live in Groups.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Babar Egret.png|Babar (1989-1991) BIRDS.jpg|Tinga Tinga Tales African-elephant-and-cattle-egret-robert-selin.jpg Egret Elephant.jpg Egret On Elephant's Ear.jpg Elephant And Egret.jpg Hippo-and-cattle-egret-hippopotamus-flusspferd-hippopotamus-amphibius-AN2E6K.jpg Hippopotamus-hippopotamus-amphibius-and-cattle-egret-bubulcus-ibis-AJBJ1X.jpg Hippo with Egret on Head.jpg Hippo and Egret On Land.jpg White Rhino with Cattle Egret.jpg Egret on Rhino.jpg Black Rhino with Cattle Egret.jpg Egrets and Rhinos.jpg Cattle Egret.jpg Cattle Egret in Jungle.jpg Cattle Egret on Water Buffalo.jpg Another Western Cattle Egret.JPG Another White Western Cattle Egret.JPG Western Cattle Egret.jpg Crocodiles and Egrets.jpg Simpsons Egret.png MMHM Egret.png WBB Cranes.png TLK 1994 Birds.png TanBird-jungle-book-2.jpg TanBird01-jungle-book-2.jpg TanBird02-jungle-book-2.jpg Pink-bird-aja-baja-alfons-aberg.jpg Elephants Eels Eagles Egrets Emus Elks Ermines Earwigs Elands Echidnas.jpg Egret TLG.png 2aa792e1a598b127d4aaf9c602420a66.jpg TLKB Egret.png Vftsov-bird.jpg SVTFOE Egrets.png Books 9FB23AEA-40E7-4D1A-BF48-91EFE67D88FC.jpeg F1E8337D-46E8-4650-9B51-674154B14559.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg 40199CAF-466A-4AD4-A0B9-61B3FECD30D5.jpeg 3DA30416-3360-430B-85A2-DFA63DE95A7A.jpeg 20A707C8-2DF1-423D-9C8B-E843655BB4EB.jpeg See Also * Great Egret * Snowy Egret * Reddish Egret * Pacific Reef-Heron * Slaty Egret * Chinese Egret * Intermediate Egret * Little Egret Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Herons and Relatives Category:European Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Partners (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Martin Mystery Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals